Working Together
by GryffindorGoddess06
Summary: Hermione is given an assignment. Draco is sent to a job. What happens when it turns out to be the same job, for different reasons? And it just so happens to be for opposing sides? Hermione must find a way to make this work. But will Malfoy make it easy?
1. Prologue

Hey! This is a plot bunny that's been bothering me...so I hope you like it! Please leave a review! Thanks sooo much!

Prologue

"Why me? Why can't you do it, Ginny?" Hermione Granger asked her best friend, exasperated. She clung to the table for support, squeezing the edge furiously. Why now? she wondered.

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger. I'm just delivering the assignment." Ginny Weasley shrugged, grinning. She sipped her butterbeer, and turned back to her newspaper.

"Oh…" Hermione moaned, covering her face in her hands. "Why not you? I'm so busy at work. It's hectic this month! All these people coming in with all these horrid injuries…"

Ginny shrugged again, folded up the paper, and said, "You know, I'm busy too, helping Harry. We're really…occupied, lately. Anyway, it's not my fault the McGonagall assigned this to you." She started pacing the length Hermione's kitchen, examing the photographs on the wall.

"Guess not." Hermione sighed. Hermione turned to the sink, and began muttering spells. Immediately, the dishes started washing and drying themselves, then settled on the shelves.

"Sooo…it's definitely over with you and Ron, correct?" Ginny asked as she examined a moving picture of her brother and Hermione at their graduation. Hermione nodded, and said, "It was over; almost a year and a half ago. We just don't work. After Hogwarts…well, it was hard. We decided we were both better off."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Right," she mumbled sarcastically. "You, er, start…" she consulted a roll of parchment, "um…August 23rd. Monday."

"What? That's just two weeks away! I need to inform St. Mungos of my absences, appoint a new leader to S.P.E.W. Inc., and-and…occupied with Harry?" Hermione just realized what Ginny had said a few moments ago.

Ginny blushed, nodding happily. "Yes…in a manner of speaking!"

Hermione smiled, happy for her friend. Harry and Ginny were a perfect match…"That's really great. Now, how long will this job take?"

"Er…a few months, maybe a half a year. Not too long," Ginny said, scanning the parchment again. Hermione groaned.

"Why me?"

"McGonagall couldn't find anyone else. She's already talked to St. Mungos, and your work will be paid for, but not by the Order. The hospital will. Another reason that made McGonagall pick you is that, well, you're perfect for the job. " She smiled encouragingly. "You know, not everyone can become the Prime Minister's body guard."

"Ron could. Lupin could…oh, Merlin, I'm being selfish, aren't I?" Ginny agreed.

"But you have a right to be. McGonagall wouldn't ask you to do this if she wasn't certain that he will be in danger after his election. Whichever the people choose is the one that you'll watch over. Let's hope it's the one with the cute son!" Ginny winked, and it was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes. They laughed together, just like they used to.

"Yes, my Lord," the bowed figure said, as was procedure. "I'll start at once. All will go according to plan."

"It'd better." Lord Voldemort dismissed the Death Eater with a wave of his hand, turning to Severus Snape, who stood in the corner.

"Severus. I have a job for you…" Draco Malfoy tuned out the rest of The Dark Lord's words, smiling to himself as he left the dark room. Protecting the Prime Minister? Easy!

Hermione Granger was just 20. She had graduated Hogwarts with flying colors, and chose her future career with much consideration. Already, she was a much respected Healer at St. Mungo's, as well as the leader of S.P.E.W. Inc which specialized in the freeing of enslaved house elves.

Draco Malfoy had left Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardy at the end of his sixth year, and didn't return ever since. He became an esteemed Death Eater in Lord Voldemort's circle after the murder of many families.

Now… the two were assigned to the same job by opposing sides…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Let's go! You'll be late!" Ginny Weasley called from the driveway. She leaned out the car window, waving her wand. The many pieces of furniture outside flew into the back of the magically enlarged Volkswagen.

"Ginny! Someone could see you!" a bustling Hermione warned from the foyer of her cozy suburban home. Grabbing her bad and wan, she looked the front door and ran toward the car. Frowning at Ginny, she began to the load her things into the trunk; manually.

Grinning, Ginny watched Hermione reach for a large bag and decided to have some fun. Whispering _Wingardium Leviosa_ quietly, she levitated the bag to just out of the reach of the twenty year old woman. Giving Ginny an annoyed look, she used her own wand to rip the bag from Ginny, and the battle of the "wands" continued for a few minutes, until…

"Whistling," Hermione said, wide-eyed. She lowered the object, and watched Ginny hide her own wand. Then, the 19-year-old girl gazed out the window, acting TOO nonchalantly. Hermione looked expectantly at the street.

Someone walked around the corner, whistling casually.

"Harry?" Ginny leaped out of the car, and ran over to Harry Potter. "You nearly scared us to death!" she chided. Harry hugged her tightly, and Ginny reciprocated the gesture.

"Hi," Hermione greeted him as she got into the driver seat of her car. As much as she hated to drive, she had too much stuff to be able to magically transport them to her new flat in London. "C'mon, I'll be late!" she mimicked Ginny's earlier remark. Rolling her eyes, Ginny got in the passenger seat, and kissed Harry goodbye through the rolled-down window.

"I'll meet you there!" Harry promised his wife, blowing her a kiss. Hermione pretended to gag, but was really envious of her best friend. _Ginny's soooo lucky, _she thought jealously. She daydreamed, remembering that joyous day; Ginny and Harry's beautiful wedding, just two weeks ago. The honeymoon had been to America, and Ginny had returned just in time to get Hermione settled in for her new job.

"Watch OUT!" Ginny shrieked. Hermione jumped in her seat.

"Merlin's beard,' she exclaimed, veering the car to the right quickly to stop them from hitting a tree.

"You're soooo late," Ginny commented helpfully. Hermione glared, straightening the wheel.

Fifteen minutes later, they had safely arrived without incident. After a few minutes, Hermione finally managed to park in front of a rundown two floor apartment building. Groaning, Hermione heaved two heavy bags out of the trunk, holding both in her left hand, and walked to the door.

"Remind me again why I need to move here," Hermione told Ginny.

Ginny pretended to think, then offered, "To better see the PM when he is in danger. McGonagall feels that it's safer this way, and more practical."

"Well," Hermione started, not wanting to seem aloof, "I'd rather check into a hotel." But Ginny and she both knew that she wouldn't.

Sighing, Hermione pushed on the door, grimacing as the paint peeled off under her touch. As she turned the knob, it almost fell of in her hand, and Hermione sighed again. She opened the door fully.

"Wow!" Ginny gasped, just as Hermione dropped her bags in surprise.

A small crystal chandelier hung in the center of the high ceiling, dangling delicately. A marble spiral staircase coiled up to the second floor. The floor tiles shone brightly and the pictures smiled sweetly at Hermione from the wall.

"Is this the…er…are we at the right address?" Hermione whispered.

Just to make sure, Ginny checked the number on the peeling door paint. "Yes," she breathed. Hermione smiled, and, leaving her bags, ascended the staircase. "Room number…?" she asked Ginny, who consulted a parchment carefully.

"Eight." Hermione lead the way slowly up the staircase, drinking in the beauty.

"I can't live here…" she said quietly. "It's too majestic. I'd be afraid to touch anything." She marveled at the plant hanging from the ceiling, and the smell of its flowers in bloom.

"Oh, yes you can," Ginny said firmly. "Even I'd move in with you again." Hermione laughed, shaking her head and remembering the last time they lived together. "I'd rather not burn this building down," she joked.

"It's perfect, isn't it?" Ginny asked, serious again.

"Hmmm…" Hermione moaned. "Perfect," she confirmed.

"Well, if it isn't Mudblood Granger and her Weasel friend," a familiar voice drawled from the top of the stairs.

As she looked up, Hermione could feel herself tumbled backwards and down the stairs.

A/N: Please review!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Hermione!" Ginny ran down the steps, and knelt at her fallen friend's side. She patted Hermione's cheek,

none too gently. Draco Malfoy stood on the top of the stairs, smirking down at the two.

"Ginny! I'm okay," Hermione said, pushing Ginny's hands away as she sat up. "Really." Together, the

women stood, both glaring at Malfoy with unadulterated hatred.

"Well well well…not too stable on our feet, are we?" Malfoy sneered.

"What are you doing here, ferret?" Ginny snarled.

"I happen to work here," he leered.

"As the custodian?" Ginny shot back.

Malfoy had nothing to say to that. Hermione, ignoring Malfoy, grabbed her bags from the doorstep and began going up the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" Malfoy asked. "I don't recall calling room service, thank you," he said

sarcastically.

Hermione just glared at him, and continued upwards. "I asked you a question, Mudblood!" Malfoy jumped in front of Hermione, barring her way.

"And I chose not to answer it," Hermione told him coolly.

"Answer me!" Malfoy yelled, pulling forth his wand.

"Well, isn't he a domineering one," Ginny giggled to Hermione as she came to

stand beside her friend.

Malfoy's face turned scarlet with rage. Hermione took out her own wand, ready to defend herself.

"Sectus-" Malfoy never got to finish his curse, for, all of a sudden, he was shot backwards, his body banging against the wall.

Hermione stared in wonder at Ginny, who stared right back at her. "Wasn't me," Ginny whispered. "Left my wand in my bag." Hermione cocked an eyebrow.

"It's a good thing I got here in time," Harry said, coming up behind Ginny.

"If you must know, I had everything perfectly under control," Ginny said, with a stubbornness that only redheads possess.

"Uh-huh," Harry said, disbelief evident on his face.

"I can see how you would have protected yourself with your wand, just in time." Before Ginny could say anything, Harry held up Ginny's wand, then leaned in to kiss her.

Ginny struggled for a moment, then kissed him back. Ignoring the lovebirds, Hermione stepped over the fallen Malfoy and made her way into a grand bedroom. Stricken with awe, she stood there.

"Yipee!" Hermione turned around, just in time to witness her two friends lunge at the king size canopy bed. Smiling, she walked around the room, before finally placing her bags down at the foot of the bed.

"Check this out!" Ginny yelled from another room. "You have your own bathroom!" Hermione went over, examing every inch of the marble tub, toilet, and vanity.

Using his wand, Harry conjured a bottle of champagne, which he had introduced to Ginny a few years back. "To Queen Hermione, and her new job!" He raised his glass, and the women, who had made their own cups, clinked glasses.

They all laughed.

A half hour later, Harry had left to attend some 'urgent business,' and Ginny was still helping Hermione unpack. Nearly dying of boredom, she asked her friend, "Aren't you hungry, Hermione?"

"What? Me? Oh, er, yes." Ginny frowned. Hermione rarely daydreamed…

"Right! Let's explore, shall we?" Ginny led the way out of the room, and down the stairs.

"Eugh!" she murmured, stepping over Malfoy yet again. Hermione bent down.

"Still out cold," she observed. "Must have fallen harder than I thought."

"Should we revive him?" Ginny asked.

"No. He needs a break anyway; he's working too hard…" Ginny looked strangely at Hermione, "…insulting people," Hermione finished. Ginny laughed.

The women went downstairs to look around for the kitchen, and found a restaurant. Well, not really a restaurant, but a restaurant type kitchen.

"This is bigger than my whole apartment!" Ginny cried in awe.

"Hello?" Hermione asked.

"Hello? Hello? Hellooooo?" her voice echoed around the room.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle! What can I do for toi?" A tall man, wearing a tall white chef's hat and apron, appeared from behind a doorway.

"Bonjour, monsieur," Hermione said, using just about the extent of her French knowledge. "Que nous manger ici?"

"Ah! Here is food!" the French man said. "Un filet mignon, un steak avec un frites, un croissant chocolate…Vous desirez?"

"Um…a croissant, please," Hermione stuttered. Though she had never had a croissant, she loved chocolate, and that much even she could understand.

"Et toi, petite mademoiselle?" He nodded at Ginny.

"Eh, croissant for me too. Thanks," she said quickly, giving Hermione a sideways glance.

While he was busying himself with getting their food, he said, "Je m'appelle André." When Hermione and Ginny gave him blank looks, he said slowly, "I name André."

Ginny nodded, then pointed at herself and said, "Ja m'apple Ginny." Hermione did the same, though with a little better pronunciation.

André laughed. "Voilà des croissants," he announced grandly, swinging two plates in front of our noses.

"Thank you," Hermione said, taking one platter, and then led Ginny into the dining room next to the kitchen.

"Mmmm…These are delicious!" Ginny mused. Hermione had to agree.

"What is that?" Ginny asked all of a sudden.

"What is what?"

"That…shouting." Hermione heard it. It sounded like a roomful of people were all screaming, either in agony or with glee.

"No worry," André announced, coming up behind them. "Is friends waiting the election."

It took Hermione a moment to decipher André's words, but when she did, she nodded. "When will it be announced?" she asked, eager to know of her future employer.

Looking at his watch, André said, "Tree minuits." Hermione guess that that meant "three minutes."

"Ooo," Ginny exclaimed excitedly. "Let it be Bathurst," she said, referring to the aforementioned prime minister with the cute son.

André nodded in agreement, and motioned for them to another adjoining room. "Come," he urged.

Hermione and Ginny followed him into the room, which was filled to the brim with people dressed in black and white uniforms of some kind. They were all crowding around a small television set, some clapping and cheering, and others glaring at the screen as if it was the TV's fault that their candidate hadn't been elected, or watching the happiness morosely.

André muttered in rapid French, conversing with the other staff members, then turned around to announce the winner.

"C'est Mark Bathurst!" He began cheering with the other people in the room, and Ginny pulled on Hermione's arm like a little child.

"It's Bathurst! Bathurst…y'know! The one with that son…what was his name? Jimmy? Johnny?" she squealed.

"James," Hermione supplied in a monotone.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked Hermione, who seemed distant.

"He is." She motioned to the doorway, where Draco Malfoy stood, leaning casually against the doorframe, and a triumphant smirk littering his pale face.

"He's what's wrong," Hermione said again. At Ginny's questioning look, she nodded at him, and Ginny watched him now, more carefully.

Malfoy was still standing, smirking, when suddenly he clutched his left forearm, and grimaced. "Is that…?" Ginny asked.

"Yep. He's being summoned by Voldemort. Watch." They watched together as he stumbled from the room, scowling, and walked swiftly up the stairs. They heard the front door shut.

"Let's go!" Hermione ran after him.

A/N: Please review! I REEEAAALLLY need to know whether or not I should continue it!


End file.
